


brave

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Support, episode tag: 2.11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: “From here on out, I’ve just gotta be brave, right?”
Relationships: Kristen Chazal & OA Zidan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	brave

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is - I was doing a rewatch and the idea came to me. So, I am a little bit nervous to post this as I am not sure how good it is.   
> Any and all mistakes are my own. I hope it's enjoyable!

“How are you feeling?” OA asked, already knowing the answer.

Kristen tried to smile, thankful for the company. “Sore, tired, embarrassed.” 

OA chuckled, “There’s no need to be. Everyone in the office thinks you’re pretty brave right about now.” 

Kristen attempted to smile again, “You mean once they got over all the other emotions of shock and annoyance. You’re an agent down, I caused a distraction.” 

OA shook his head, “We were all worried, Kris, but if we’re allowed to take some credit - most of us are pretty good at splitting out personal feelings from our professional ones.” 

“Is that why you’re the only one here?” She asked, she’d glanced around after he’d arrived to check if anyone else had come with him. 

OA paused for a few moments, “They want to come visit, Isobel and Jubal are finishing up the case and Maggie and Scola are dealing with it best they can - Maggie, well, she was scared and Scola blames himself, me, I’ve,” he stopped himself trying to find the right words.

Kristen shifted a little in her hospital bed, getting the sense she knew where this was going. “You’ve been in this situation before?” 

The sad smile and slow nod gave it away, OA had definitely sat at more bedsides than he wanted to admit.

“But, this is better because you’re awake and talking. Doctors say you’re going to be fine and this one seemed like he knew what he was doing so, I think I believe him.”

Kristen chuckled, but ended up groaning in pain. “Don’t make me laugh.”

“Sorry,” OA leant forward, helping adjust her pillows a little. “want some water?”

She shook her head a little, still getting used to the movements she could and couldn’t make.

“Have you ever been injured? You know at work?” 

OA thought, “Got caught in an explosion in Afghanistan. Wouldn’t recommend. I’ve been hit in the vest a few times,” he frowned a little, “Are you going to ask me about Maggie and Scola and the rest of the team, because if this is some competition, I think you won.” He laughed.

She shook her head, trying to hold back the smile, “I said don’t make me laugh!” But she was already laughing. 

Silence settled for a few moments, Kristen had some water and OA checked his phone. He’d offered to see Kristen first, he’d sat at many of his friends bedsides, he almost wanted to be the first to see Kristen because it would be the first friend who was actually awake. 

Maggie would see her after work, she just needed a few more hours for it all to sink in. He knew Stuart was sat in the hospital chapel, OA would text him when they were done so he could see his partner. Isobel and Jubal would come after they’d finished work. Kristen would get to see everyone before she went back to sleep.

“You think the scar will make me look more badass?” 

OA glanced up from his phone, a little confused for a moment.

“Definitely not the question I was expecting you to ask.” 

“Doctor said my emotional state of mind will go from one to the next - I guess I’m having a moment of acceptance?” 

“That’s good. And yes, I mean, you already look pretty badass with a gun, I’m sure the scar will only add to that.” 

“I really appreciate you coming.” 

OA nodded, “We’re all here, Kris. May take the others a little more time, seeing you like that, it was hard, but we’re all here.” 

She smiled, tears welling up in her eyes and OA knew enough about this process to know her moment of acceptance had faded. 

“I really thought,” she wasn’t yet ready to finish that sentence. 

OA took her hand. “I know. But you thought wrong and you’re here and you’re going to get through this.” 

She tried to smile, “because the doctor said I’d be fine?” She really didn’t want to sit and cry.

OA chuckled, “Ian did a background check, his MD is legit, I trust him.” 

Kristen smiled, “From here on out, I’ve just gotta be brave, right?” 

OA nodded, “Just keep doing what you’re doing, Kris, and you’ll be back in no time.” 

Even if she didn’t believe that right now, he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know your thoughts on this :)


End file.
